You Think You're Winning
by Shayegrizz
Summary: Alex and Piper are forced to make some tough decisions when a new drug ring comes to town. Rated M for sex and violence


_**Okay so the first chapter to this new story is all about dom/sub, but the story will change about. Hope you guys like it. I already have chapter 2 almost complete, but I've got some work to do on it. I got a hand on this story from a friend, so thanks a bunch Amy! :)**_

 _ **X0 Shay**_

Alex rolled onto her side and looked at the clock on the bedside. 3:34 am. Way too early to get up, and her dream she woke from had her itching to fuck, but as she flipped over to look at her girlfriend who was fast asleep, she couldn't help but admire her.

The covers were pulled all the way down to her waist revealing her baggy t-shirt. Alex quietly grabbed the bedpost restraints and gently grabbed pipers hand and tied it. Climbing quietly on top of her she felt piper stir underneath her.

With a sudden jolt she was wide awake and met with her girlfriend on top of her. "Alex, what the fuck?" She questioned in a groggy voice, her eyes only kind of opened to see her. Trying to shift, she noticed she couldn't as the restraints dug into her.

"Alex what the fuck is this?" She questioned loudly, looking at her, glaring.

Alex ignored her girlfriend's questions grinning down at her, and slowly started grinding her hips in to the blonde. Piper always wore a shirt to bed where as Alex slept completely naked, so her pussy rubbed against the blondes stomach, and Alex reached up to cup her own breasts, pushing them together, and tweaking her nipples.

She left Piper's left hand free, and yanked the shirt up over Piper's body roughly.

Though the feeling of her girlfriend's pussy felt great on her stomach, and the sight of her playing with her large breasts was great, Piper was annoyed.

"Alex you can't just fuck me whenever you choose. I'm not your sex toy, you don't own me" she muttered, knowing in so many aspects she was completely wrong.

Instantly regretting it, she knew Alex would not be pleased with what she had said. Alex stilled herself and cocked a brow, staring down at the blonde before leaning down so that their faces were inches apart. She placed her hands on Pipers' arms that were above her head and silently stared, a cocky grin spread across her lips, and she got up and flipped piper over.

Piper still had a free hand and she tried to place it for leverage on the headboard, but Alex pulled her arm behind her back roughly.

"Alex, really?" Piper said with a groan, muttering cuss words under her breath as she put her face into the pillow, closing her eyes and groaning into it. When she tried to put her hand out, she was caught off guard by Alex's forcefulness, giving her a slight reminder as to who was in charge. Not being able to see what was happening; Piper grew wary of the situation and chewed the inside of her lip.

"Do. Not. Move an inch, Piper..." She commanded, holding her there, "if you do, I'll make sure you pay for it. I advise you to obey." She whispered and let go of Piper and got up from the bed.

She opened the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out the strap on harness and an 8 inch dildo, along with the lube. Alex stepped into the loops, glancing up to see if the blonde moved, and strapped the dildo in to the harness.

Testing the waters, Piper moved and smirked, though knowing that Alex couldn't see her facial expression. She heard what Alex was doing and was instantly flooded with fear. Alex had a vast collection of dildos that made Piper feel like she was going to get ripped open.

Pulling at the restraint, Piper shifted awkwardly.

"I saw that," Alex growled not even having to watch the blonde, "Are you a glutton for punishment, Piper? You really aren't helping your case." Alex moved to the position she was in, behind Piper and clicked the bottle of lube open, spreading it over the shaft of the plastic dildo.

"So? Do you want this, Pipes?' She asked leaning over to whisper, "Or am I going to have to make you beg for it?"

"Your punishment doesn't scare me, Al" she muttered. Deep down she was terrified of her sometimes because Alex was powerful, but she loved getting her worked up. She glanced back to see the dildo that Alex had put on and shuddered, it was big. "N-no.. I don't want that in me, Alex. That thing is going to rip me open!" Piper exclaimed.

Alex tisked, clicking her tongue against her teeth, 'Well that's too bad, dear, maybe you should have listened to me when I told you to." Alex responded, pushing the tip of the dildo to her entrance and sliding it amongst her folds but not pushing it in.

"So?" Alex asked again, "You sure you aren't scared?"

"Alex you're going to hurt me." Piper snapped, feeling the lube from the dildo spread on her pussy lips. Alex rarely used the dildo on her, unless she was in a certain mood.

Piper tried to pull her body forwards but had no luck trying to hide her entrance. "Well now your confidence is gone, baby, I won't hurt you..." Alex pressed the head of the dildo back to Piper's entrance and pushed in slowly but abruptly, causing Piper to scream in shock, "much." Alex grinned, wrapping her hand in her girlfriends hair and pulling her head back.

"I'll make you feel good really soon baby, don't worry about that," Alex stated, pumping in and out slowly, causing Piper to moan loudly as the head of the dildo pushed in as far as Alex could drive it.

Piper pushed her face into the pillow and let out a loud, high pitched moan.

"A-Alex it's so big.." She gasped as Alex took her sweet time pumping her in and out slowly. Only really being used to having her girlfriends fingers inside her, this was a step for Piper, comfort wise. She could feel herself becoming stretched.

"You're not going to like my loose pussy after this.." Piper laughed between moans.

"Baby it's a pussy. It's MY pussy, it'll snap back, don't you worry about that," Alex laughed, speeding up her ministrations, Alex grabbed pipers hips and slammed her into her own hips.

"So do you want me to fuck you harder?" Alex asked, "Or do you need me to slow down? You took it like a champ so I'm considering giving you what you want." Alex explained, keeping her slightly sped up pace and expected Piper to answer past her grunts and moans.

"Your pussy, hm?" Piper laughed to herself, but was caught off guard when Alex grasped her hips and slammed into her own. Piper was moaning loudly at this point, her breaths ragged. "You k-know I w-want more.." She responded, knowing Alex truly didn't have to ask her that.

Her own juices started to accumulate onto the dildo which was then spread all around her pussy. Alex's pussy. "I-I'm yours..." She stated, clenching the bed sheets with her one hand.

Alex tilted her head back, and groaned at Piper's words, and she worked her hips into the blonde faster feeling extremely turned on. She let go of Piper's hips to avoid hurting her by being too rough, but Piper pushed herself against the dildo, meeting each thrust, and Alex set her hands on Pipers shoulders.

She pulled her up so she had access to place her lips on the blonde and bit down roughly on the back of her neck.

"Take me Alex, take me" she moaned, feeling Alex's teeth clamp down on her neck. "Fuck me like I deserve to be fucked!" She exclaimed, pushing her back up against Alex's front. Piper moved her ass up and down over Alex, feeling the dildo move around awkwardly inside of her with every thrust.

"Oh god.. Oh god.." She said on the brink of an orgasm.

"So you ARE mine to have whenever I please? Now is that it, Piper?" Alex asked, "Don't you dare cum just yet! Answer me first," Alex commanded, feeling Piper getting close, and pushed her roughly back onto her hand.

"I am yours. You can fuck me wherever, whenever, and however you want. Every inch of me belongs to you. You can take it for whatever you desire, Alex!" she exclaimed, feeling her walls clamp down on the dildo as she held back an orgasm.

Alex grinned, slamming the dildo in as fast as she could, Piper panting and gasping, "Cum for me Pipes, I wanna hear you scream my name!"

"Oh Alex, oh baby!" She yelled, coming all over the dildo as she panted. Her pussy pulsated on the dildo as she tried to ride off her orgasm.

"Baby.. You fucked me good.. But you've made a mess" she looked down.

Alex looked down, pulling the dildo out slowly. She untied the blonde completely, and turned the blonde over to lay down on her back.

"So what exactly do you want me to do about it? Hmm?" She asked.

"Clean me.." Piper responded, arching back and groaning loudly as her pussy pulsated below her. She toyed with her left nipple and watched Alex intently.

"Well... Seeing as you asked so nicely..." Alex replied, bending down and linking her arms around the blondes legs, placing her tongue on Piper's clit and moaning as pipers juices coated her tongue.

"O-oh.." She moaned out, tossing her head back and pushing the lower portion of her body into her girlfriend more, desiring her tongue. "Fuck me.." She whispered, lost in the pleasure.

Alex grinned into her girlfriends pussy, cleaning up some of the mess she made. Pushing her tongue further inside Piper's opening, she felt her girlfriends pussy muscles clench again.

"A-Al I don't think I can come again.." She responded, closing her eyes as she lifted her back up off the mattress and let out a soft moan. "Hmmm," Alex moaned, pulling her tongue out of piper and muttered, "I think you can." She plunged her tongue back in roughly, her nose bumped against Piper's clit, causing her to shudder. Alex's hand trailed up Piper's side and groped the blondes tit, before she pinched the nipple roughly between her forefinger and thumb.

Piper's body shuddered under Alex's touch, her lips parting as soon as she was met with the feeling of her tongue back on her pussy.

"Damn Al.. You love pushing me to the limits, hm?" She questioned, gasping slightly when Alex latched onto her nipple and pinched it. Alex's nose on her clit made her body react in a way where she squeezed her legs together, but Alex was between her.

Alex moaned loudly, her voice vibrated off her tongue and Piper's muscles clamped on to her tongue. Alex's hips swayed in a humping motion and she let one hand wander down to her own clit, causing her to moan further more as she touched herself.

The blonde writhed above her, pushing her body against Alex. "Oh fuck.." She moaned out, feeling the vibrations from Alex's moan dance on her pussy, making it even more pleasurable. Piper glanced down to see Alex's slender fingers playing at her own clit. Piper licked her lips at the sight of it.

Alex pushed the blonde over the edge again, Piper's orgasm hit her hard, and Alex had to hold her down as her hips started to buck against her face. She still managed to hold Piper down with one arm and continued to play with herself, her moans intensified when she felt Piper's pussy flutter against her tongue and then spasm. With a loud scream, Piper came again, all over Alex's tongue. If it wasn't for Alex's hand holding her down, her reaction would have been more physical.


End file.
